Bearing cages are usually used in rolling-element bearings to support and guide the rolling elements of the rolling-element bearing, preferably in a uniformly-spaced manner. Such bearing cages can be manufactured from metal or plastic, and in the case of metal from a metal plate by punching and subsequent stamping. The cage itself usually consists of two ring elements axially offset from each other, which are connected to each other via bridges, so that pockets are formed between the ring elements and bridges, in which pockets the rolling elements are received. However, this also means that the rolling elements received in the pockets and the elements of the cage that form the pockets interact with each other, so that the bearing cage is subjected to heavy loads.
Here it has been found that in particular in the case of rolling-element bearings wherein the cages have a substantially angular shape, the structural loading of the cage in the corners, i.e., in the transition region between bridge and ring element, is particularly high. In order to reduce this load concentration in the corners of the pockets, it has been proposed to increase the radius of curvature in the corners of the pockets. However, with roller-shaped rolling elements of the rolling-element bearing this leads to interference with the edge reductions provided on the rollers, so that the radius of curvature in the corners of the pockets cannot be increased arbitrarily.
It has therefore been proposed in EP 1 233 199 A2 (family member of U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,019) to provide a recess in the region of the corner of the bearing cage on the bridge and on the ring element, via which recess the radius of curvature of the connection location can be increased without negatively influencing the edge reduction of the rolling element.
However, it is disadvantageous in this design that further weak points are introduced on the cage via the recesses, so that its structural load-bearing capacity is further compromised despite the increased radius of curvature.